


Dirty Boy

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cock Slut, Consensual Violence, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Forced Eye Contact, Gags, Hayden is a little cock whore, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Petplay, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Such a little slut for cock >], cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he can't hide anything from that Domineering Medic, and that one particular Medic will be swift and brutal with his punishments. Pushing the Scout to his limits both mentally and sexually and seeing just how much this frisky little slut can handle. Involves consensual, violent and rough sex with a hint of abuse and taking advantage of Stockholm syndrome. Not to mention filthy underwear and a frisky, noisy and slutty gagged Scout. OCs Sam and Hayden belong to BaguetteFeels on Tumblr! Thanks for commissioning me beaut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for baguettefeels on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+baguettefeels+on+Tumblr).



> A Wing-it commission for the lovely Baguettefeels on Tumblr! 
> 
> These two were an absolute pleasure to write, really beautiful characters.
> 
> I'll update this with an image of the two characters when it's been uploaded!

If they hadn’t both been employees at the Builders League United, the Scout was convinced that the Medic would have him trapped in the basement of a little house with controlled meals and set bed times. However, due to the circumstances of their workplace and the fact that Sam, the Medic, had no control over the what the boy got up to while they were onsite, the pink haired boy often found himself roaming elsewhere. 

Today had been no different. 

Hidden away in a remote area, he’d met the Red Medic and had found himself bouncing on the man’s cock with his underwear stuffed in his mouth to muffle his cries. He’d held onto the man hard and his back had arched as if he were riding a bull, squeezing his thighs to urge the beast to go faster. The rival man of Medicine had made sure to fill the boy up nice and tight and Hayden knew the British Doctor would be watching intently as he climbed off of his spent cock, cum oozing from the Scout’s gaping hole and rolling down his inner thighs. Hayden looked behind himself and their eyes met; a playful smack to the boy’s bottom and just like that the Blu Scout cleaned himself up before disappearing back to his own base. 

XXX

It wasn’t until later that Hayden returned to his secret lover. The pair were so different and so unsuited that the team surrounding them wouldn’t have ever suspected such a thing was going on under their noses. The Swedish man was behind his desk, paperwork piled high to his right, signifying he’d not only been working on it all day, but also that he was finally almost done. Hayden never knocked when he came in and the lack of manners on the Scout’s part rattled the Doctor like nobody’s business. He made up for this with his sweet smile and practically shimmering visuals, in fact, if the Medic hadn’t known any better, he’d have thought that the Scout was very innocent and naive. 

“Yo Doc, You miss me?”

Sam grunted in response, making a point to not acknowledge the boy’s presence with his eyes, instead keeping them to his paperwork. He wrote diligently, ignoring the gaze of admiration from the Scout, who stood patiently at the foot of his desk like a trained soldier. Sam had always had this presence about him, Hayden couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the man, without words, effortlessly demanded dominance with his stature alone and even though it was in fact the Medic that was seated and himself standing, he still felt smaller and less in control. 

“Knees.”

Came the accent hailing from Sweden and immediately and without question, the Scout obeyed. Knees bending, form lowering and hands curled in his lap as his body tensed. It wasn’t for another five minutes of silence before the Medic rose from his seat and walked around to the front of the desk. The Doctor situated himself in the space between the mahogany construction and the kneeling boy, gaze boring down into him making the Scout feel smaller and weaker than before. 

“You don’t lie, do you?”

The Doctor eventually spoke, creating only more tension in the air between the pair of them. 

“N-No…Doc, You know I don’t.”

“You have been, where?”

There was a pause and finally the Scout dared to raise his visuals, staring up at the Medic and managing a small sound of discomfort followed by a cheeky smile before speaking.

“I’ve been t-..”

“Red.”

Not only was the Scout interrupted by the Doctor’s word, but also the click of a gold plated zippo, which emanated within the silent room. Smoke filtered from between the Doctor’s lips as he took a long drag, practiced but impatient. Hayden swallowed, watching as the Medic unknotted the bow at his own throat, sliding the thick fabric from around his neck and dangling it before the boy, who watched in silence. 

“Do not stand.”

The Scout would not disobey the order and as he felt the lavender fabric laced around his neck and tightened, he also felt an equal tightening in his pants. His lips parted when the Medic suddenly pulled up, effortlessly bringing the boy with him, yanking the Scout vertically, who obediently remained on his knees as instructed. He retched, a panicked cough as he remained dangling at the Doctor’s mercy, holding him there, forcing the boy to hang as if he were on display. His throat tightened and his mouth began to dry, eyes bulging very slightly as he looked up at the man pleadingly. His bandaged hands trembled, either sides of his neck as he spread his thighs to accommodate his frame in the position. 

He was held there for only a moment longer before Sam, without warning, decided to let go, allowing the boy to crumple at his feet. 

XXX

An hour had passed.

The Soldier stood to attention at the Medic’s desk, the rim of his helmet obscuring his gaze as he waited for the Medic to respond to his question. The two had been discussing the American’s dental records and it seems the Soldier had been avoiding his appointments. This was of no surprise to Sam; after all, they were all frightened of him. As cigarette smoke billowed from his flared nostrils the man closed the Soldier’s file and raised a gloved hand, directing him towards the door with his fingers, as that movement occurred, the sound of a bell jingled and the Soldier paused midway to his destination. 

“What was that noise?”

Evidently, the American’s ears were well trained. 

“It’s the sound of you leaving.”

Sam replied, not looking up from the man’s closed file, finger still pointing, in fact, he didn’t make any effort to move until he heard the footsteps followed by the Med Bay door closing shortly after. It was only then that he pushed his chair back very slightly, only to gaze down upon the Scout looking up at him. Hands flat to the floor, thighs spread and knees bent, his mouth occupied with an O gag and plenty of saliva. There was also an almost invisible string between the boy’s mouth and cock, tied respectively to the gag, down and then around the base of his balls. At those same balls and attached to the same string was a large blue bell, which jingled if the boy yanked too quickly or if he flinched when the Doctor pushed his cock in too hard between those forced apart lips. The Scout was still fully dressed, only his zipper down and pants opened, cock and balls pulled out on display.

“Remember rules?”

The Medic spoke as smoke followed his words, the Scout could only make a strangled noise around the Doctor’s cock, nose tilted up against the bush of hair at Sam’s groin. The Doctor raised his boot, stepping down on Hayden’s hard cock, applying pressure, which caused the Scout to involuntarily squirm. The Medic grunted, the squirming inevitably causing the bell to jingle. 

“Twice.”

Hayden winced, as the Medic withdrew his cock followed by a line of saliva, pushing the chair back and squatting in front of the boy. Who, despite his trembling, remained still, sweat trickling down the side of his cheek in visible beads. The Doctor’s visuals remained half lidded as he observed the Scout, lowering the burning bud of his cigarette to the boy’s cock, applying it hard as if he were putting it out. The Scout yelped, banging his head against the roof of the desk, hands would forcefully spasm and thighs buckled beneath him. Sam lifted the cigarette for only a moment in order to admire his handiwork before reapplying the burning bud, this time to the head of the Scout’s cock. Hayden closed his eyes tightly, hands screwing up and his back arching. 

When the two punishments were over, the Doctor reassumed the position upon the chair, seating himself, pulling the heavy furniture in and pushing his cock back into the Scout’s waiting mouth, who eagerly began to suckle. 

The bell jingled only one more time during this session. 

XXX

The punishment was continued and during the procedure, the Scout’s cock remained hard, standing to attention like an obedient little soldier. He was on his hands and knees on the floor, and he was waiting by a water bowl, the type usually offered to a canine. The O gag was still in place at his lips and water was running down his chin where the Doctor had had him drink while waiting for his dinner. In the back of Hayden’s mind, a tiny voice told him to get up, move, get out of here, run away, not look back, but the voice went ignored. With his cock hard, his body heated and his eyes glazed with something of lust mixed with admiration, he gazed up at the Doctor, who prepared the dish. He was his abuser, but the man he needed, desperate to gain his attention, his praise, in his mind; he’d be nothing without that Doctor. 

Said mentioned Doctor lowered his form in order to place the plastic dish down for the, at this point, ravenous Scout. It smelt like meat, it looked mangled and mashed; he couldn’t identify it by visuals alone. He looked up at the Doctor, obediently, not moving until the Medic nodded his head, allowing him to begin consuming the mystery meat. It melted on the tongue, wet and bloody like a steak, but tender like freshly cooked chicken. The Doctor kept the fat and trimmings on the chunks of flesh. Hayden knew this particular game well, if he finished, he’d be punished for being gluttonous, if he didn’t finish, he’d be punished for being ungrateful. 

The Scout could never finish, the meat was too strange, the texture too unfamiliar to his tongue, not to mention it was difficult and painful to chew with the O gag between his lips. He looked up at the Medic and managed a nervous smile followed by a hiccup; the Doctor stared down at him with disappointment. 

XXX

His punishment always ended up with being fucked hard. As he sat on the bed, quietly and obediently, he allowed the Medic to finally undress him as if he were a doll. The Doctor was slow and deliberate with his undressing, folding each article of clothing onto the bed before going onto the next. The Scout did as he was told, lifting when positioned, allowing Sam to slide his pants down, followed by his dirty, cum covered underwear. He left the boy in his canvas shoes and socks, which the Doctor had made a point of pulling up. Hayden was silent, a million words bouncing into his head as the Doctor observed the cum covered pants, crusty and dry. He held them in front of the Scout’s nose, pushing them forward.

“Smell.”

He did so. Nostrils flared as he sniffed, the musky smell of sex and sweat filling his senses, eyes watering at the sour scent as he swallowed. Satisfied with the boy’s performance, the Doctor took a seat on the bed, unzipping his pants, taking out his hard cock before patting his lap, Hayden followed. The Scout pressed his naked chest to the clothed Doctor’s, back arching and thighs spreading, knees resting either sides of the Doctor’s legs, flat against the bed. He situated his asshole, hovering above the Doctor’s waiting cock, his body trembling, eager and desperate to be filled. 

“Spread.”

Came the Swedish laced accent and Hayden did as he was told, knowing exactly how to follow that order. He brought his hands behind his arched form, taking hold of his globular buttocks, spreading them wide, feeling a small bead of that rival Medic’s cum ooze from his waiting hole. Sam took the boy by the hips, slowly guiding him down onto his cock, the head popped in first and Hayden managed a noise only that a trained whore could produce, thighs quaking in anticipation. 

“Such a slut.”

The Medic grunted, remaining still and letting go, allowing the Scout to lower his quivering form, impaling himself onto the Doctor’s waiting cock. He gripped onto the lapels of the Doctor’s coat, beginning to work himself up and down on the Medic’s hard length, small sounds escaping him. Disciplined and precise, the Doctor remained still, silently watching the boy milk his cock. The Scout’s eyes glossy with lust as they exchanged glances, he tried to kiss at the Medic’s neck but the man pushed him back, favouring a cigarette which he promptly lit. 

XXX

“You smell like him.”

The string on the Scout’s balls remained, preventing him from cumming. It was only half an hour into the session and the boy was begging for it, so desperate and needy. He kneaded and pulled at the Doctor’s coat, who lifted him up effortlessly and threw him down onto the bed before moving over him. The Doctor bit at every piece of skin he laid his eyes upon, tasting the boy and leaving harsh indents all over his vulnerable, naked body. With each bite, Hayden knocked his head back and cried out. Sam had started on the Scout’s inner thighs, bitten all the way up to his belly, grabbed his wrists and pinned him there on his back as he continued to travel up his form. He clamped his teeth around a hard pink nipple until it bled, the boy quivering beneath the man as he made his trail of black and blue. He stopped when he reached the Scout’s throat; the Medic ran his tongue up to his ear, whispering against it. 

“Present yourself, you act like bitch in heat; I make you bitch in heat.”

Hayden wasted no time. 

As the Doctor lifted himself up and onto his knees, he looked down upon the boy who desperately rolled onto his back. He’d present himself in a way that was unique, insatiable; he knew exactly what would please the Doctor. Remaining on his back he proceeded to curve it, curling his back, buttocks towards his face until knees touched the bed sheets either sides of his head, bruised wrists lying flat either sides of those knees behind his thighs. The position forced his asshole into full view, high up in the air above him, wide and winking, simply desperate to be filled, it forced his buttocks to remain spread and open. He looked up at Sam, who, despite appearances, was somewhat pleased with the presented position. 

Moving in behind Hayden now, the Medic adjusted the boy as if he were a ragdoll after lighting up another cigarette, the Scout his little doll to pose and do with as he wished. He’d spread the boy’s thighs further, hard enough that the Scout’s knees bent and his feet raised high in the air to accommodate the new position. It was only then that he took him, pulling him back only slightly in order to fill that waiting hole with hard cock. He’d lean over the boy, gripping his throat tightly, closing his fingers around it as the Scout coughed and drooled all over himself. 

The Doctor was merciless, his thrusts hard and demanding. Hayden was so into the fuck that he hadn’t noticed the Medic’s removal of the string at his balls. Sam rocked the boy over and over, grunting and groaning, frowning at the boy’s lusty smile and blushing cheeks as he looked up at him with admiration and pleasure in his blue eyes. The Scout’s fingers curled and grabbed at nothing, eyes rolling back as he bucked, moaning loudly like a defiled prostitute, an orgasm rocking his body so hard his thighs began to cramp. He felt his own cum ooze from the head of his cock, dripping down his stomach and rolling towards his chest. The Scout continued to be loud too, whimpering, moaning, and clawing at the bed sheets, repeating the frowning Doctor’s name sloppily due to the gag, the man having long since removed his hand from the boy’s throat. 

When Sam eventually came too, pulling out in order to glaze the boy’s buttocks and crotch with his seed in a claiming manner, he groaned, teeth bared around his cigarette and eyes half lidded, glasses at the end of his nose as he bucked, shuddering as he looked down at the exhausted boy below him. 

“Mine.”

Cigarette bounced on his lip, cock rubbing between the spread buttocks, watching the Scout’s chest rise and lower rapidly. He unlatched the gag from behind the boy’s head and Hayden pushed it out with his tongue, letting it fall to the side of his head. 

“Y-Yours...Yours…”

The Scout agreed, hissing when the Medic put the burning cigarette out on his inner thigh. In moments Sam was composed, slacks zipped up, that lavender ribbon tied into a bow at his throat. He looked down at the Scout, who lay there on the bed exhausted, exchanging with the man’s narrowed glance and frown with his own cheerful grin. 

“Clean up…shower, I’ll join you soon.”

The Doctor spoke, while walking from the room. The Scout said nothing; though he saluted the man’s turned back, sitting up and sliding some of that cum from his buttocks and to his lips, lapping at them like an eager kitten. 

They both knew however, no matter how much Hayden cleaned up, he’d always be a filthy, dirty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> 2500 word Wing It Commission Form
> 
> Pairing: Hayden the Scout OC and Sam the Medic OC
> 
> Rough Consensual.
> 
> 2910 words


End file.
